Guilty feeling
by Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura
Summary: -¿De qué te sientes culpable?-        Lo único que tienes, es un sentimiento de culpa, que no debería existir   Entren y lean xD


Guilty feeling

By

Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: CCS no es de mi pertenencia, si no, syaoran viviria conmigo xD... ok no, pero ya habria echo algo con esos dos para ke estuvieran juntos xD bueno, sus personajes no son mios, blabla, con de CLAMP, y como todos sabemos, jamas seran mios, (salvo en mis sueños guajiros xD)<br>a partir de ahora la lectura tendra un costo de $5 ... jaja.. me matan primero xD... naaahh.. no se crean, es gratis, y si les cobran, denuncien, x ke si no, ya los estafaron xDD... (creo ke cené payasito xD)  
><strong>

En fin, espero que les guste, algo cortito pero... bueno.. leanlo xD

* * *

><p>Pov Sakura<p>

Ahí estas de nuevo… sabias que… tarde o temprano iba a pasar, eso lo tenias bien claro, siempre lo supiste… desde el primer momento en que estuvieron juntos. Realmente ¿Qué es lo que piensas ahora? En tu mente no aparecen más que muchas imágenes y momentos vividos junto a él, es el colmo, ¿No has intentado alguna otra cosa como distracción? ¿Algo que te ayude a olvidar un poco? Siempre intentas fingir que nada pasa, fingiendo esa sonrisa, pero sabes que cuando estas junto a él no tienes que fingir nada, te conoce, le conoces… aun a pesar de llevar poco tiempo.

Estas triste, deprimida… en pocas palabras, estas muy emocional.

Cómo quisieras que todo esto no fuera verdad, pero… sabemos que es una realidad.

Lo amas, el te ama, y aun así, el se ira, si, sabemos que no es por que quiera, pero, nosotras nada podemos hacer, porque son cosas que pasan, aun así cuando él te ha prometido volver, quiere que sigas adelante. ¿Recuerdas esas promesas? Aun a pesar de que nosotras no hacemos promesas, le hicimos varias ¿Por qué? Es simple, lo amas.

Prometiste que siempre estarías con él, cuando el te necesitara, sabes que, será difícil mantener esa promesa en pie, pues la distancia no ayudara en mucho. El ha prometido volver, aun a pesar de que sabemos que tardara mucho, meses, años, quizá y no regrese, pero aun así, lo ha prometido, y te ha pedido que hagas una promesa mas, el te ha pedido que sigas adelante, que sigas haciendo lo que más te gusta, que sigas con temas de dibujo (que porque según él, dibujas muy bien, realmente nunca le ha prestado atención a tus dibujos), también quiere que te superes a ti misma, y que, si te llegases a enamorar de nuevo y el regresara, le bastaría con saber que estas bien, y que esa persona te hace feliz. Pero ¿tú sabes lo que quieres? Lo quieres a él, lo necesitas a él para ser feliz, y te duele el saber que él se ira, y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.

En estos momentos piensas en tantas cosas que, incluso no piensas en nada concreto, pero quisieras poder hacer algo, cosa que es casi imposible.

Sabes que él no quiere dejarte sola, y menos a como están las cosas, los problemas en tu familia, las cosas en la escuela, toda tu le preocupas, desde el que sabe que eres débil (no porque realmente lo piense, pero tu estado de salud, bueno, te afectan muchas cosas, tus mareos, tus nauseas, tus dolores de cabeza), ja! No sé cómo no se ha hartado de ti.

Pero aun a pesar de todo, ahí está, cuando lloras, ahí está el para consolarte, cuando estas triste o decaída, siempre intenta hacerte sonreír.

Dime entonces ¿De qué te sientes culpable?

¿Fuiste egoísta? Quizá

¿Has pensado en que puede sentir él? Muchas veces, mas de las que me gustaría.

Entonces, simplemente no te culpes por haberle amado.

Lo único que tienes, es un sentimiento de culpa, que no debería existir.

* * *

><p>Lo se, algo corto, pero es de mientras, de los que han pasado a leer el de Memories, ya tengo dos capis guardados xD... muajaja... a ver si los publico uno en esta semana y el otro... ya veremos luego...aa.. ando emocionada.. mi perrita tuvo cachorros xD... la hice de partera °-° tengo grabado el nacimiento de uno ._.U aaa...y pensar ke el dia nterior soñe con el parto de mi perrita... ya deberia de ser profeta.. xD... tambn predije el de mi sobrina jaja xD.. (valla ke estoy loka xD) eske la cesarea estaba programada para el 12 de febrero.. y yo dije.. naahh.. nacera el 26 de enero.. y si nacio el 26 xDDen fin...<p>

espero que les haya gustado... ya sabes.. dejen review... te sale gratis, sin comisiones ni nada por el estilo...

cuidense.. portense mal.. cuidense bien... xD...

nos leemos luego ^^

¿No quieres

dejar

un review?

| |  
>V V<p> 


End file.
